Brothers
by PinstripedMadness
Summary: A short oneshot: Yuki takes a step in bonding with his brother. Very sweet. Songfic.


_**DISCLAIMER:  
**Yeah, unfortunately, I do not own the rights to Fruits Basket or any manga/anime for that matter. None of the following characters belong to me._

**Brothers**

Ayame dropped a small cardboard box onto a stack of larger ones and yawned. Moving wasn't a very simple task. Ayame examined his hands. He shouldn't be doing so much work, after all, he could break a nail. Ayame was about to continue his work when his eye caught the lettering on the last box he brought in. _"Yuki"_. Ayame stared at it a moment before grabbing a knife on the shelf nearby and slicing through the duct tape that kept the belongings inside from falling out.

_Frozen in the place I hide  
__Not__ afraid to paint my sky with  
__Some who say I've lost my mind  
__Brother try and hope to find_

Ayame uncovered a set of photographs he had not known existed. He smiled upon seeing Yuki's baby picture; so small and cute. Ayame thought about showing these to Hatori later.  
The next picture was professionally done, but Yuki's eyes were hidden and his head lowered. Ayame frowned and looked at the picture beneath it. A photo of Yuki and Akito. Yuki was crying.Ayame stared at the pictures. Not one captured Yuki's smile. Not one included Ayame.

_You were always so far away  
__I know that pain so don't you run away  
__Like you used to do_

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door and he heard it creak open. "Ayame-san!" Ayame set the picture frame down and walked out of the room to see Tohru in the doorway. She saw Ayame and beamed. "We heard you were moving, Ayame-san, so we thought we'd come over to help!" she exclaimed. Ayame blinked.  
"We?" asked Ayame. Yuki sidled his way past Tohru and into the house, looking around casually.  
"Looks like you could use it, too," Yuki added. Ayame's eyes widened and he glanced at Tohru. She just stood there, smiling.

_Roses in a vase of white  
__Bloodied by the thorns beside the leaves  
__That__ fall because my hand is pulling them hard as I can_

Ayame and Tohru carried the dining table out together, finally setting it down beside a tall bookcase in the moving van. Tohru sighed and wiped her brow. "Wow, this is a lot of work," she smiled.  
"We _could_ take a break if you need one," Ayame offered.  
"No, no! I'm fine, I can handle it!" Tohru exclaimed with confidence.  
"Tohru..."  
"Hmm?" Tohru looked at Ayame to see a genuine smile on his face as he stared at the ground. She was surprised to see such a relieved, care-free expression replacing his normal, fixed grin that fooled everyone.  
"Thank you for convincing Yuki to come," he said, and beamed up at her as his usual self. "How thoughtful of you! Hahaha!"  
"Oh..." Tohru blinked, "But...Ayame-san...This was Yuki-kun's idea," she replied politely. Ayame stared back at her with surprised golden eyes.

_You were always so far away  
__I know that pain and I won't run away  
__Like__ I used to do_

"Nii-san, what's this?" Yuki asked.  
"What?" Ayame turned around and saw Yuki looking through the box with his name labeled on the side. "Oh! That one!" he exclaimed, "Just an old box I found in the attic and all!"  
"They're all pictures of me," said Yuki. Ayame stood beside him as Yuki stared at his picture. There was a small moment of silence, before Ayame decided to shatter it.  
"Oh! Is this a brother moment we'll never forget!? Oh, Yuki, let's sit and talk about our lives and our brotherly bond will become stronger!" Ayame exclaimed and whipped out a cell phone, "I'll even call up Hatori!!"  
"Never mind," Yuki dropped the picture frame in the box and left Ayame rattling on about _brotherly bonds._

_Pictures in a box at home  
__Yellowing and green with mold  
__So__ I can barely see your face  
__Wonder how that color taste_

"I think we've got it all!" Tohru grinned. Ayame smiled back at her.  
"Yeah, that's it, my entire house is empty! Ahaha!" Ayame closed the back door to the moving van. "You and Yuki-kun should be getting back to Gure-san's."  
"Yeah," Tohru stretched her arms. "Wow, I'm tired," she giggled.  
"Before we leave, we should take a picture of the old house," said Yuki. Ayame and Tohru looked at him.  
"Oh! What a great idea!" Tohru agreed, turning to stand in front of Yuki. Yuki held the camera out to her. It was new, and quite slim. A model Tohru had never handled before. (In fact, she hadn't had much experience with gadgets like this at all) "How about you take the picture, Honda-san?"  
"Sure! I'd be honoured!" she accepted and studied the camera for a silent moment. Ayame stared at Yuki until his little brother finally returned his gaze. "Um, Ayame-san?" said Tohru, holding the camera up.  
"Mm?" Ayame broke his gaze to look at Tohru.  
"You should be in the picture, too," she smiled. "After all, it is your house!"  
"Oh...Well, of course!"

_You were always so far away  
__I know the way so don't you run away  
__Like__ you used to do  
__Like you used to do_

In his new house, Ayame smiled as he finished moving in, setting the new picture frame at his bedside and turning out the lights.


End file.
